


The Armor (Or, Avoiding The Real Problem)

by faraandmera



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: mentions of chruch and that noise, spoilers for the end of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing about Main- Tuckers'- armor was the best way to avoid talking about Chruch. Besides, It was sort of a big issue anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Armor (Or, Avoiding The Real Problem)

  
There were a lot of questions, a lot of answers, a lot of anger and the overwhelming feeling of loss. Honestly, they tried to pretend like they were all _fine_. Pretend like they weren’t horrified about Church- except Caboose who was openly upset until the gave him a offhanded explanation. Like they _always did_.

Like they did every single time something went wrong they refused to talk about it. Argued amongst each other in less-than-serious conversations and pretended like they didn’t feel disappointed or hurt about what had happened.

They were all starting to finally, _really_ , be friends too.

And Instead of addressing the issues about Church, they focused on other things. And for Wash and Carolina, that was Tucker. Or, rather, his armor. Mains' armor.

“Tucker, don’t make me repeat myself, take the goddamn armor off.” Carolina regretted the phrasing as soon as she remembered who she was talking to.

“Bow chika- ow!” Tucker stumbled a few steps away from Wash, who had hit him. “Dude what the hell?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know exactly why we’re upset, Tucker.”

“You’re a hypocrite! Or did you forget when you wore Churches' armor?”

“That... Was _different_.”

“Yeah, Sure.”

“I don’t care what Wash did, this is an issue for me as well, so just change back to your old armor!”

“Make me!”

“Maybe _I will._ ”

“Tucker _seriously_ just-”

“Hypocrite!”

“Tucker!”

“I’m serious!”

Fighting about a smaller issue was the easiest way to avoid the main problem. And it was what they alway’s did, so _why stop now?_


End file.
